efedfandomcom-20200216-history
RWA Independence Day
Independence Day Monster's Ball Match for the RWA Championship: Gaara © vs. Kratos World Heavyweight Championship: Bruce Lee © vs. The Punisher Extreme Steel Cage Match (If Doom wins, he get control all of RWA but if Keith wins, the Virus crap will never seen or heard from RWA forever): Keith Austin vs. Dr. Doom Emperor of the Ring Ladder Match: Deadpool vs. Bane 5 on 5 Elimination Falls Count Anywhere Match: Destruction (Spawn, Vega, Johnny Cage, Lance Burton, & Apocalypse) vs. Evillution (Anti Flash, Juggernaut, Megatron, Skeletor, & Mum-Ra) Parking Lot Brawl: Captain Marvel vs. Batman Steel Cage Match: Captain America vs. Cobra Commander Parallax vs. Spiderman Duke Nukem vs. Marcus Fenix RWA Internet Title: Nightwing © vs. Alex the Superstar Ultimate X Match: AJ Styles vs. Red Hood Tag Team Titles Gauntlet Match: All That Remains vs. X-Men vs. Cyber Initiative vs. Zeo Rangers vs. Death Note vs. Justice League RWA Women's Championship Match: Cammy © vs. Blackfire First Blood Match: Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Inuyasha RWA American Heavyweight Title Match: Bart Simpson © vs. Danny Jackpot TGO (The Great One) vs. "The Reaper" Brucebatman Loser Leaves RWA: The Crow vs. Cell The Incredible Hulk vs. Shao Kahn Results *1 - Goro and Kintaro interfered and attack the Hulk. Then Thor and Ironman came to the ring and helped out their fellow comrade. *3 - Optimus Prime comes out and gives TGO both the Prime Line and Transform Slam. *4 - Bart issued a challenge to anyone to face him at Summerbash. His father, Homer Simpson accept his challenge. *5 - The match was scheduled for a first blood match. Death Note try to interfered but they got knock out by Kenshin. Then out of nowhere, Broly came out and laid out both Kenshin and Inuyasha. Ichigo told the fans once again there is a new member in the ranks of the AWO and his name is Broly. *9 - DWF's Keller join with Kyle for commentary. After the match, Keller told Alex that he had the potential to be world someday and ask him to be a match with him at Summerbash. Alex accept the challenge and the match was signed on for Summerbash. *15 - Evilution try to interfered in the match but Destruction stop them. But then Darkseid interfered and cost Bane the match. *16 - Optimus Prime came to the ring and Doom tells him to attack him. Prime did attack but on his former master due to being free from the Virus. *17 - ROH's Homicide and Cesar both laid out both Bruce Lee and the Punisher. Shockwave GM The Rock added the Prince of Persia into the match. Five Tag Team Gauntlet Miscellaneous Facts *Captain Marvel told the fans that earlier on the show, he ended the career of Batman just like he ended the career of Superman. There is no one in that locker room has what it takes to defeat him. Superman's theme plays but Marvel told the fans that Superman is never coming back and he never will. But Superman did came back and Marvel was in shock as he seen a ghost. Superman gave the Speeding Bullet to Marvel and the S5 to Ra's Al Ghul. He toss both of them out of the ring and wave the American Flag in the ring as the fans chanting USA. Category:Rage Wrestling Association Category:RWA CPVS Category:E-fed CPVS Category:2011